Aquellos que sobrevivieron
by Leeran
Summary: Gekokujou. Serie de viñetas ubicadas veinte años en el futuro /Encima de su mesita de luz había un pequeño paquete lleno de chocolates. Uno que no recordaba haber dejado ella en ese lugar./ Viñeta por San Valentín.
1. Chapter 1

+ **Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece. Y si vieron mis fics, saben que es para bien :'D.

+ **Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el Future Arc (capítulo 282 del manga). Ubicado veinte años en el futuro, pero en el futuro alternativo que había _antes_ del Future Arc. (¿Enredado? Lo sé, sry |'D).

+ **Claim:** Lambo, Fran. (Gen y a la vez no. 'Kay, tiene toques de shonen ai, lo admito).

+ **Notas:** Otra serie de viñetas que tenía ganas de escribir hace rato. Esta es la primera, y llevo dos escritas (si alguien llegase a interesarle, la segunda está en mi comunidad de LJ, Demonreach). No es el primer fic que ubico en este tiempo o que está relacionado con este tema en particular, pero esta serie de viñetas tiene una temática en especial (el título les dará una pista |D). Por eso, si hago otros fics jugando con este futuro alternativo, pero no los incluyo en la serie de viñetas, es principalmente porque… No es de alguien que haya sobrevivido :'D.

ALSO, hay mucha especulación aquí, porque obviamente no conocemos a todos los personajes en 20YL, ni sabemos quiénes sobrevivieron. Pero estoy intentando apegarme al canon lo mejor que puedo. Si creen que deliro demasiado o me salió muy OoC… háganmelo saber en un review, gracias |'D. No tengo mucha confianza en mi caracterización.

**Aquellos que sobrevivieron.**

**1. A través de la ventana.**

A veces era un alivio dejar que su "yo" de veintiséis años se encargara de sus problemas inmediatos. Claro que no siempre era del todo bueno, y en muchas ocasiones terminaba arrepintiéndose de sus viajes temporales. Pero se había vuelto un hábito incontrolable para él. Si algo realmente malo le ocurría, terminaba disparándose con la bazooka. Menos seguido que cuando era un niño pequeño, pero aún así…

El problema no era en sí lo que su versión futura pudiera hacer en el pasado. Se conocía demasiado bien como para creer que iba a meter la pata.

No, en general el problema era lo que veía en el futuro.

—¡¿Tú?

El hombre —que acababa de salir del baño cubierto sólo con una toalla, con varias gotas de agua resbalándole por el pecho desnudo, y el cabello desacomodado prueba de que había sido descuidadamente secado con una segunda toalla— le devolvió la mirada sin mucho interés. Haciendo como si no existiera, se dirigió hasta el otro lado de la habitación para comenzar a buscar su ropa.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Lambo, a pesar de haberse visto olímpicamente ignorado.

—_Vivo_ aquí. Temporalmente —respondió el hombre, no con la voz infantil que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de su tiempo, pero sí con el mismo tono de desinterés absoluto.

—¿No deberías estar con los Varia?

Fran se volteó levemente para verlo.

—Dije "temporalmente". —Pero algo en su tono le advirtió a Lambo que no quería conocer el motivo por el cuál no estaba con los Varia.

—Bien, ¿y qué hago _yo_ aquí?

—Te disparaste con la bazooka porque eres una vaca cobarde.

El joven le miró con un poco de odio, pero no perdió la compostura.

—Mi "yo" de este tiempo, quiero decir.

—Vives aquí, temporalmente —repitió sencillamente Fran, comenzando a cambiarse frente al otro muchacho sin problemas (ante lo cual Lambo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco).

—Eso es imposible, no puedo soportar estar contigo más de cinco minutos.

—No te preocupes, somos dos.

Diez años y ese tipo seguía siendo igual de irritante. _Eso_ era increíble. Y luego todo el mundo quería matarlo a _él_, que al menos había madurado un poco. Suspiró. No tenía sentido discutir.

—No vas a decirme, ¿cierto?

—A diferencia de ti, tengo muy claras las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado. —Fran observó la ventana que dejaba entrar luz a aquella habitación, pero por algún motivo desconocido Lambo no se atrevió a seguirle la mirada. Luego agregó:—. Si vieras más películas _buenas_ posiblemente tú también te enterarías.

Por amor al Cielo.

—Sigues con eso a pesar de que pasaron diez años…

—_Volver al Futuro_ es un buen ejemplo, ¿sabes? Y no son _tan_ viejas en tu tiempo…—continuó el mayor, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Lambo volvió a suspirar. También lo ignoraría, entonces.

—No puedo creer que tenga que seguir soportándote en el futuro. Y ni siquiera has madurado un poco.

Fran guardó silencio unos momentos, dedicándole una mirada de desinterés.

—No soy yo el que teniendo dieciséis años espera que el resto del mundo resuelva sus problemas. Aunque "el resto del mundo" sea una versión tuya del futuro.

Golpe bajo, pero Lambo prefirió ignorarlo, mirando a otro lado y fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Era joven para pensar en esas cosas.

Además, sentía como el efecto de la bazooka acabaría en aquel instante, sin darle tiempo a discutir incluso si quisiera. Decidió no decir nada, posando involuntariamente los ojos en la ventana.

La ventana que le enseñaba el mundo exterior. La misma ventana que estaba reflejando una ciudad completamente en ruinas.

Una ciudad que conocía.

El humo rosado le rodeó, y de pronto ya no estaba en una pequeña habitación similar a la de un hotel, acompañado una de las personas que más detestaba en el mundo. Había regresado a la Mansión de los Vongola, y el motivo por el que había disparado la bazooka en primer lugar ya no estaba presente en aquella habitación.

Pero eso no le importaba.

En ese instante nada que hubiera en el presente podía ser más aterrador que lo que había visto del futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

+ **Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

+ **Advertencias: **Spoilers del Future Arc. Ubicado 20 años en el futuro. (Y sólo 5 años en el futuro en el pequeño flashbacks del principio).

+ **Claim:** I-Pin, Lambo, Fran, Chrome.

+ **Notas:** Este es más un gen!fic que nada, destacando la parte de amistad de San Valentín. Igualmente es un fic para la fecha, porque tenía ganas de escribir algo, y esto se me vino a la mente. No estoy muy conforme con el resultado, pero bueno.

Espero que tenga sentido y se entienda :).

**Aquellos que sobrevivieron.**

**2. Algunas cosas nunca deberían cambiar.**

—¡Podemos hacer chocolates juntas, Chrome! —exclamó la pequeña de diez años, aferrándose al brazo de la otra muchacha.

—¿Chocolates?

—Por San Valentín.

—Uhm… Pero no tengo a quien…

—Para nuestros amigos, Chrome. —I-Pin le dedicó una sonrisa que brillaba casi por su cuenta, pareciéndose más a la joven que sería en el futuro.

Chrome nunca podía negarse a esa expresión. La muchacha devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente asintió levemente.

· · ·

I-Pin recordaba ese día a la perfección, aún quince años después. Desde luego, era difícil olvidar el día en que había hecho chocolates aún más venenosos e imposibles de comer que los de Bianchi, y encima habían volado la cocina en pedazos en el proceso. Pero recordaba aquel momento con alegría, sonriendo cada vez que aparecía en su mente.

Usualmente, durante cada San Valentín. Siempre deseando volver a ese preciso instante.

Se concentró en el presente, lo único que tenía ahora, y con una sonrisa golpeó la puerta frente a ella.

Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto y bien parecido, que tenía en aquel instante aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche (especialmente porque no pudo evitar bostezar antes de mirarla). Mas al ver a la muchacha, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de felicidad casi infantil.

—I-Pin. No pensé que vendrías hoy.

La joven ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Ya te olvidaste que día es? —preguntó extrañada. Siempre iba a visitarlos para San Valentín. Era una pequeña costumbre que habían adquirido con el tiempo, luego de tantos años de pasar en familia ese día. Ya casi había perdido el significado romántico para ellos.

Lambo miró al techo de una forma un tanto extraña.

—Créeme que no —murmuró y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga.

I-Pin sonrió divertida y entró a la casa.

· · ·

Cuando regresó a su hogar horas más tarde se sentía mucho mejor. Sus reuniones de San Valentín nunca iban a estar completas como aquellas de los viejos tiempos, pero siempre la llenaban de felicidad. Incluso si sólo estaban ella y Lambo (y ocasionalmente Fran, dependiendo de lo convincentes que pudieran ser con él), incluso si mucha gente que aún estaba en ese mundo no podía acompañarlos (por su propia seguridad), incluso si…

I-Pin alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la divertida tarde que había tenido. Había parecido tan normal, a pesar de cómo estaban las cosas en aquel tiempo (a pesar de cómo su vida nunca había sido normal, y nunca lo sería). Y el chocolate había estado bastante comestible. Delicioso incluso. Algo había mejorado con los años.

Se sentó en la cama, manteniendo la sincera sonrisa en su rostro mientras repasaba la reunión de esa tarde en su mente. Soltó un suspiro y se estiró, bastante cansada ya.

Y fue entonces cuando lo notó.

Encima de su mesita de luz había un pequeño paquete lleno de chocolates. Uno que no recordaba haber dejado ella en ese lugar.

No tenía ninguna nota, pero la cinta color índigo que mantenía la pequeña bolsita cerrada fue suficiente pista para I-Pin.

En medio del silencio, y luego de mirar con incredulidad el obsequio durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ella, no pudo evitar soltar una risa como la de los viejos tiempos, aún mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. _Porque ella no debería estar viva_.

· · ·

Lambo sostuvo en sus manos un paquete de chocolates exactamente igual al de su amiga (aunque él no sabía eso), sonriendo como ella.

—¿Crees que I-Pin haya recibido uno también?

Fran puso su propio paquete encima de la mesa antes de responder.

—¿Crees que el cielo es azul?

Lambo rió. Era cierto, esa había sido una pregunta tonta.

—Es difícil de creer —murmuró, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Tenías razón cuando decías que estaba viva.

—No entiendo qué es lo sorprendente de que tuviera razón en algo, vaca idiota.

El aludido simplemente soltó una risa sincera, y quitó la cinta color índigo del paquete de chocolates, aún indeciso de si probarlos o no. No porque temiera que su sabor fuera desagradable. Simplemente quería que duraran.

Después de todo, eran los chocolates que Chrome había hecho para ellos.


End file.
